darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Pavan 9,111,979
Jax Pavan served as a naval officer and starship captain in the New Republic Defense Forces during the latter years of the Galactic Civil War, then the Yuuzhan Vong War. Admired by those who served with him as a superb officer who had an offbeat sense of humor and quite a way with the ladies, he was famous for his actions during that conflict, and for commanding the U.S.S. Enterprise on its historic five-year mission of exploration. During the Galactic Alliance's final offensive against the Yuuzhan Vong, he became a legend. While commanding a small flotilla of warships, which participated in the last-ditch attempt to reclaim his homeworld of Coruscant, Pavan met his end. After the Enterprise had suffered critical damage to its hypermatter core, he ordered the crew to abandon ship so that he could then ram an opposing Vong dreadnought that threatened to turn the flank of the Alliance fleet. Biography Early career A native of Coruscant along with 582,797,754 others, he joined the Fleet Command Academy not long after the New Republic had liberated his homeworld from the Galactic Empire. Graduating with top grades both in academics and practical jokes, he was posted to Home One, the flagship of Admiral Ackbar, just after Grand Admiral Thrawn began his campaign to crush the former Rebel Alliance. A year into the conflict, he was promoted to lieutenant and assigned as the ship's chief helmsman, just in time to participate in the Battle of Bilbringi. While Home One was on its way back to Mon Calamari, the vessel encountered an unexpected gravitic phenomenon that dragged her out of hyperspace and threatened to destroy her. Lieutenant Pavan managed to slingshot the massive warship around the anomaly—and right into an asteroid field. Fortunately, the field was fairly sparse, and the flagship suffered only minor damage and few casualties. Command of the Stargazer Due to his skill and bravery, Pavan was rewarded—and punished—with a promotion to captain and command of the rust-bucket of a Corellian Corvette, the Stargazer. Tasked with patrolling the other side of the New Republic along the Unknown Regions, Captain Pavan and his crew spent three long years going from remote outpost to remote outpost, charting "gaseous and gravitic anomalies" (interstellar farts and fat deposits) and keeping an eye out for new worlds and new civilizations. Eventually, after the reborn Palpatine had wreaked havoc amongst the rest of the Navy, the Stargazer was called back to front-line service. In Captain Pavan's first action as a commanding officer, he proved that even vessals such as his could prove crucial. In a daring act, he took personal control of the vessel, maneuvering it through the turbolaser blasts of a frantically-maneuvering Imperial ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer, and burned its bridge tower with the corvette's ion engine exhaust. Stunned by this tactic, the enemy ship promptly surrendered. Several years later, the Stargazer was ambushed by a more powerful pirate corvette. Captain Pavan, along with his sensor officer, was able to fool the enemy vessel into thinking that the ship had made a blind hyperspace microjump to get behind it, while the actual Stargazer concentrated fire on the pirates' bow shields, eventually penetrating and hulling the bridge compartment. Both ships were critically damaged, and Captain Pavan and his crew were forced to abandon ship. The last person in the last escape pod, the officer lost the tips of all ten of his fingers when the hatch door closed on them. Some days later, the crew were rescued by the New Republic, and Captain Pavan was fitted with prosthetic fingers that contained a variety of implements, sort of like that gadget man. Commanding the Enterprise Death Behind the scenes This particular Jax Pavan has been accused of being a Gary Stu representation of a particular Darthipedian. While some merit to this claim may exist, the author has stated that he will hotly contest any public criticisms made. Appearances *''Tales from the New Republic, Vol. II'' *''Tales from the Galactic Alliance'' Sources *''Captains of the Universe Sourcebook'' Category:Nerds Category:Notable Human males named Jax Pavan